mu_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabrice's Garden
Information below taken from the Mu Legend Guides found here. Below is a video of the run from: GAMING PERU Fabrice's Garden, a place where magical Ents roam freely, is said to be the garden of an ancient god. Because of this, it is a place where various rare materials can be found. Crafting equipment is very important in MU Legend, and Fabrice's Garden is where you can find the materials needed to craft higher-gradeitems. This dungeon is one of the places that players absolutely need to visit, and it has the lowest level requirement (Lv. 25) of all the special dungeons. You will find beautiful plants and many monsters inside, as well as materials and pet chests. It is recommended that you go at least once a day. You can obtain pets in Fabrice's Garden. Fabrice's Garden: A repository of Cute Pets and Rare Materials Fabrice, an ancient god, tended to this garden at one point. It is now a dungeon filled with magical Ents, and the pets and materials that can be obtained here attract many players. At Lv. 25, the level requirement is the lowest of all the special dungeons in the Room of Duty. It can only be entered once a day. There are 5 difficulty levels in total, and the higher the difficulty, the stronger the monsters. The drop rates and EXP you can receive are high, and you can either select Auto Party Matching at the entrance or form your own party to challenge the higher difficulty levels. Fabrice's Garden is absolutely crucial for satisfying all your crafting needs. You'll be able to fill your inventory with various materials that you can use to craft many different items and consumables via the crafting NPC. It's also a dungeon where you can obtain pets without spending Redzen, which will come in very handy. Features violent monsters, despite their cute appearances. You can obtain a lot of materials in the dungeon. You'll find countless monsters and materials inside this mysterious dungeon, and you will receive Fabrice's Box at the end. This box grants a chance to obtain a pet. Pets are cute companions with various special abilities. These abilities are applied directly to the character, making pets truly invaluable when it comes to boosting your power. You can register pets via the Pet Management window (U) to receive various stat boosts, such as additional damage or increased HP. The max number of pets you can register at once is 5, which includes 1 summon pet and 4 comrade pets. The more pets you register, the more stat boosts you can get. Pets accumulate EXP as they experience battle with the player, and they grow stronger and gain greater abilities over time. You can grow & evolve a pet to a higher tier by using other pets as material, which will change your pet's appearance and grant powerful abilities. The other materials needed for pet growth and evolution can be obtained in Fabrice's Garden. You can also obtain pets in the garden. Your character's stats will increase when you register pets. Contrary to their appearances, the monsters in Fabrice's Garden are very violent. Like all the other special dungeons, you can charge the Trenta gauge by defeating monsters. The fully charged Trenta will take you to the next location where you can meet the dungeon's final boss, Archmage Croak. The large, cloaked frog uses magical ranged attacks. He can also poison players with attacks that deal continuous damage and uses crowd control to immobilize. Croak uses green-colored basic attacks and magical explosions that land in targeted areas. He also uses a lightning area attack and can immobilize nearby characters by playing music. The music affects any character around the boss, so you'll need to keep your wits about you when you're nearby. Players affected won't be able to move until the music ends. However, the boss also stands still while playing the music, so ranged characters should take that opportunity to attack. Archmage Croak uses magic. The lightning lands as an area attack. You will be immobilized if you are affected by the music.